As a mining method in a mine, a surface mining and an underground mining are known. In the surface mining, mining is performed from a surface of the earth. In the underground mining, mining is performed from underground. In recent years, there are many cases where underground mining is employed, in view of its reduced burden on the environment, and increasing depth of locations of ore deposits. Patent Literature 1 discloses an exemplary technique regarding a transport machine operating inside an underground mine.